Les Chroniques Noires : Tome 2
by Lywen
Summary: 2005, San Francisco : Le pouvoir de la Camarilla faiblit et voilà qu'un Baali s'attaque de nouveau aux Justicars de divers Clans... Qui appellera t on cette fois ci ?


_Le premier Tome n'est pas encore parut, non, et vous n'en avez pas besoin pour comprendre l'histoire si vous connaissez, en gros, les règles du rôle play Vampire The Masquarade, que je ne suis probablement pas à la lettre dans cette fic. Sorry. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !_

* * *

**Les Chroniques Noires : Second Tome**

**Prologue** : _2005 – San Francisco_

Cette nuit-là était froide, comme à l'habitude. Cette nuit-là était noire, on ne l'avait pourtant jamais vue plus éclairée par la lune ronde et belle qui s'élevait au-dessus de la ville endormie. Endormie, c'était un bien grand mot. Il n'y avait probablement pas la moitié des humains endormis, et pour ce qui étaient des autres… Comment ça « Quels autres ? » ! Les vampires, les créatures de la nuit, les loups-garous ! Hum, évidemment, si vous êtes de ceux qui ne lisent pas ce genre d'histoire, vous pouvez toujours échanger ce bouquin contre un joli roman à l'eau de rose ou encore l'offrir à Noël à un fervent admirateur d'histoires fantastiques. Toutes les options s'offrent à vous mais – Grand Dieu – fermez très vite ce livre qui ne vous intéressera très probablement pas !

Revenons à notre histoire…

Le bruit mat de ses lourdes bottes de cuir frappaient avec force sur les toits de San Francisco avec une rapidité déconcertante, très inhabituelle pour un humain. Et pour cause, cette silhouette sombre dont le manteau voletait avec force à sa suite, n'était autre qu'un vampire. Sa main pâle sortit rapidement un portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Bonsoir très cher, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous garer devant l'hôtel Fairmont ? »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre la réponse. Son visage fut un instant éclairé par les lumières du Fairmont Hotel de San Francisco. C'était un visage d'une beauté mais aussi d'une pâleur extrême, blanc comme le lait, et aux traits précis et délicats. Il repartit dans l'ombre ensuite, au moment même où l'on entendait un coup de feu, qui provoqua un grand trou dans une chemine derrière laquelle elle disparut.

Le toit où la proie et le chasseur se trouvaient désormais était dégagé mis à part la cheminée qu'elle bénit pour sa présence. Sans elle, elle aurait eu probablement très mal.

Le chasseur était à l'autre bout du toit, tenant en joug la moindre petite parcelle de vide par où elle pourrait se sauver. Elle grommela quelque chose et sortit ses propres armes, deux berettas Px4 Storm semi-automatiques. Ses bijoux allaient lui servir encore cette nuit… Elle se redressa un peu, appuyant son dos contre les briques quelques peu branlantes de la cheminée et jeta un coup d'œil à son agresseur.

« Montre-toi, ma belle ! » Gueula ce dernier. « Ta non-vie s'achève enfin ! Allez viens ! Viens ma belle ! »

Elle lui répondit par un tir rapide qui frôla son épaule et l'obligea à se planquer lui aussi. Elle était en colère et ses yeux rouges fixaient la nuit, l'analysaient et la perçaient si facilement qu'elle connaissait la position exacte du chasseur de vampire qui lui collait aux basques depuis près d'une heure déjà. Elle s'était bien amusée à le balader dans tout San Francisco mais désormais, elle se lassait un peu.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux et se concentra. Elle entra rapidement en transe, ignorant le bruit des impacts de balles qui faisaient voleter plusieurs morceaux de briques autour d'elle.

« Activation du temporis niveau quatre… Colocation ! » Murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres se mouvant à peine.

La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva accroupie derrière le chasseur. Ce dernier, ne l'ayant même pas remarquée, continuait de tirer.

« Hey ! »

Elle avait attiré son attention, juste avant de lui casser la nuque. Il tomba au sol et elle prit son arme, un Desert Eagle qu'elle soupesa un peu avant de laisser tomber.

« Encore un amateur… » Grogna-t-elle.

Son téléphone sonna mais elle ne prit pas la peine de réponde. Elle s'avança vers le rebord du toit et… sauta. Elle atterrit accroupie dans la ruelle derrière le Fairmont Hotel de San Francisco et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était vers un break noir qui l'attendait à la sortie. Elle prit la place du mort et mis calmement sa ceinture avant de fixer le conducteur. C'était un grand homme. Peau blanche, cheveux blancs, dents blanches et pointues… Tout ce qui n'était pas blanc, sur son visage, étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient aussi rouge que le sang, aussi rouges que ceux de Lywen, la belle assise à ses côtés.

« Désolée, un poussin sur la route… »

« Un larbin du gouvernement ou un hunter ? »

« Un larbin de hunter… Ils recrutent sans même leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, de nos jours. C'est décevant… Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? »

Le break démarra et disparut dans les rues de la belle ville de San Francisco.


End file.
